Dan Crawley
Daniel J Crawley , often credited simply as Dan Crawley, is a special effects and make-up effects technician and artist from Winfield, Illinois. As a lab technician with Makeup & Effects Laboratories (M.E.L.), Crawley painted and fabricated costumes for the Hirogen characters on Star Trek: Voyager. More recently, as part of Film Illusions, he was a Key Technician on 's . http://aftermidnightstudios.net/resume.html As an employee of M.E.L., Crawley also worked on television series such as The Drew Carey Show (on which Diedrich Bader was a regular) and The Norm Show. He worked on several films for the studio, as well, including prop work on Ghosts of Mars (starring Joanna Cassidy and Rosemary Forsyth), The Time Machine (written by John Logan), and Adaptation (featuring Jim Beaver and Gregory Itzin). Later, Crawley was hired by Optic Nerve Studios to work as a mold technician on the cult television shows Angel and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He then became a fabricator on Buffy as part of Crisis FX, a studio he also worked with on the cult science fiction series Firefly (starring Ron Glass), on films such as The Ring (featuring Shannon Cochran and Richard Lineback) and The Last Samurai (co-written by John Logan), and on several commercials (including spots for Terminex and Capital One). Prior to 2009's Star Trek, Crawley worked with Film Illusions on several other films. The first of these was The Chronicles of Riddick, which, like Star Trek, featured Karl Urban in the cast (as well as Roger R. Cross). His other film credits with the studio include the production of specialty costumes for Superman Returns (directed by Bryan Singer and featuring Frank Langella) and Fantastic Four and its sequel, 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer. Crawley also worked with Film Illusions on three commercials and as a painter and lab technician for Disneyland Tokyo. He was a key technician for the studio on the upcoming G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (starring Rachel Nichols), as well. Crawley has worked with The Burman Studio as a silicone seamer on several projects, including Threshold, the short-lived science fiction series which starred TNG's Brent Spiner and which was produced by André Bormanis and David Livingston and executive produced by Brannon Braga and Mike Sussman. He also worked with The Burman Studio on the Emmy Award-winning TV movie Something the Lord Made, the television series Nip/Tuck, Invasion, Grey's Anatomy, and Huff (the latter of which featured Anton Yelchin), a commercial for Verizon Wireless, and the film Awake (which starred Christopher McDonald). For the studio Captive Audience, Crawley was a lab technician on the acclaimed film Syriana, which starred David Clennon, Robert Foxworth, and DS9 regular Alexander Siddig. He later worked with Captive Audience on such films as The Exorcism of Emily Rose, 's Apocalypto, and Paramount Pictures' upcoming The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (featuring Spencer Daniels). Crawley's other film credits include The Core (starring Bruce Greenwood and Alfre Woodard), Hairspray (featuring Paul Dooley), Species: The Awakening (starring Ben Cross and Dominic Keating), and Watchmen (starring Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Matt Frewer, and Stephen McHattie). His additional TV credits include The Shield for and Medium, and he also did make-up for such events as Wizard World Chicago 2007, Wizard World Los Angeles 2008, the Lionsgate panel at San Diego Comic Con 2007, and several of the annual Playboy Mansion Halloween parties. Crawley is currently owner and chief technician of After Midnight Studios, which specializes in the design and fabrication of realistic special make-up effects, creature effects, costumes, props, and animatronics for film, television, commercials, and print. After Midnight Studios has worked on several projects thus far, including the horror film Dead and Gone and the short films September 12th and In Twilight's Shadow. External links *AfterMightnightStudios.net - official company site * Crawley, Dan